


Experience Points

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: Banter, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Perhaps the Frenchman should stick to his sword." Vampire: the Masquerade: Redemption fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experience Points

Title: Experience Points  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: K+  
Fandom: Vampire: The Masquerade: Redemption  
Characters: Christof, Wilhem  
Words: 100  
Genre: Humor  
Summary: "Perhaps the Frenchman should stick to his sword." Christof and Wilhem drabble.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire: The Masquerade.

 

 

Christof once more tried to raise the halberd and failed miserably. At once, his arms sunk to the ground as uselessly as a human's. A snort was heard from beside him.

"Perhaps the Frenchman should stick to his sword." Mirth crackled the corners of the vampire's blue eyes. His companion had a...blunt manner of speaking to say the least.

Christof again tried to raise the halberd and failed miserably. At once, his arms sunk to the ground as uselessly as a human's. A snort was heard from beside him.

"Perhaps the Frenchman should stick to his sword." Mirth crackled the corners of the vampire's blue eyes. His companion had a...blunt manner of speaking to say the least.

The fledgling kindred glowered.

"Do not test me, mercenary," Christof hissed.

Wilhem rolled his eyes.

With suppressed annoyance, Christof sheepishly tossed it back to the Teuton who regarded him with veiled amusement.

But Christof would not worry. With experience would come strength.


End file.
